Home is Where the Meatballs Are
by xxLUCID DREAMERxx
Summary: (A Deena & Pauly Fic.) Hurricane Sandy takes the Jersey homes and despite a rough summer, Deena makes a final decision. Is this the right decision, or could this be the one to put her under? -Trilogy 2 SBISMH & BTSTH.
1. Renditions of Home

**_~ NO COPYRIGHTS HERE. I DO NOT OWN ANY CHARACTERS (EXCEPT FOR MY OWN)OR PLACES, MTV & THE RESPECTED PLACES DO.~_**

CHAPTER 1

_~Renditions of Home~_

"Numerous people are dead and dozens are injured after two explosions rocked the finish line at the Boston Marathon. Authorities have identified a suspect, who is currently being guarded in a Boston hospital with shrapnel wounds."

**The volume on the television goes up...**

"As you can see from these images, the blasts occurred nearly simultaneously. Numerous reports of gruesome injuries began popping up instantly on Twitter. The motive for the attacks is unclear at this point, but it is important to note for context that it is Patriot's Day in Boston - a civic holiday marking the anniversary of the first battles of the American Revolutionary War."

**The News Reporter continues. **

"Today is also April 15, tax day in America. The race was dedicated to the victims of December's Sandy Hook Elementary School massacre in Newton, Connecticut. We'll have more for you on this developing story as more becomes known."

**The TV goes off and eyes go down to an iPhone. A **_**precious**_** baby girl's picture comes up on the wallpaper as a thumb brings up the screen…**

_**April 15, 2013**__**is today's date. **_**Just six months ago, another tragedy took place in the form of a Natural Disaster and everyone near and dear to **_**her**_** had to leave the East Coast, be it temporarily, and or stay and try to survive with the aftermath.**

**She remembers talking about it amongst friends almost four months prior, at The Reunion Show in December of 2012:**

**Host, Amy Paffrath looked over at the Jersey Shore Family on the couches and spoke. **

"Before we get into a recap of Season Six. I want to take time out; I know everyone was affected by the turn of events that took place on the East Coast from Hurricane Sandy. Any of you want to touch on that and how it affected you, just briefly?"

**Nicole spoke first. **

"Yeah. I'm staying with Jionni and we weren't hit that bad but we still lost power in the area for the longest time. It was horrible because I remember having to change our Son's diaper in the dark and using the stove to heat up water to give him baths."

She sighs and continues, "We were fortunate for where we were but my heart goes out to those who didn't have _anything_ after that."

**Everyone concurred and Amy responded. **

Amy, "Sammi, you made mention that you and Ron were moving in together at the end of Season Six. There was a serious conversation about it with you and your Parents. They seemed completely against it. With everything that has happened, were you able to do so since then?"

**Sammi looked at Ron and back at Amy. It was not lost that Ron had a look of **_**something **_**on his face. **

"Well first off, Ron and I _are still_ together."

**That earned a smile and a little bit of laughter from the studio audience before Sammi went into her explanation. **

"It's just been a little frustrating because with the Storms I decided to keep my word and go live with Deena for a while."

Amy, "Really? I was just going to ask you about that today."

Sam, "Yeah. I was going to do it anyway, after Ron and I got settled or at least squared away with our arrangements to move but Dee' needed me…so I was there."

Amy looks at Ron, "Ron, was there any disagreement about Sam's decision?"

**Ronnie scoffed and shrugged his shoulders. **

"I mean… it's whatever. I'm not going to say it went over _perfect_ after she decided to go through with it but… Sam and I have gotten better communicating with each other. Like she said, with the Storms, it changed every perspective in the fact that we all have Family here. So if that Family member needed help, we were there."

Amy, "Sam, are you still living with Deena right now?"

Sam, "No. I'm back at home until the Condo is ready in New York."

**Amy nodded and went to Deena for her side of things. **

Amy, "I know we cannot talk about everything that happened in this past Season in its entirety but how is everything with the Court dates? Are you wrapping up or what?"

Deena, "Yeah uh, my last hearing was last month. It was pushed back due to the Storms. There are still things to smooth out otherwise, but I'm good with that now."

Amy continues, "Good. So, I'm assuming Sam being there helped a lot with most of that. What do you remember during that time? Nicole shared some of her obstacles with taking care of her Son…"

Deena cut in, "Oh boy…I just remember being on the phone with Nicole almost every minute. Especially when it first hit. It was really scary and I also had no power where we were and _no heat_. It got chilly for that time of year, I'm sure because of the weather issue."

**Deena continued. **

"I've now stopped breast feeding but at the time, it was difficult to deal with that. My daughter was upset and wouldn't feed most of the time…(_shaking her head_) It was a bad time."

**Deena looked down briefly feeling eyes on her as this person began to speak after **_**coincidentally **_**being asked to next…**

Pauly, "Yeah, I wasn't on the East Coast at the time. I was back in Vegas. No flights were goin out, no vehicles were allowed in - but all the time, I tried to reach back home and check and make sure everyone was alright."

**He continued.**

"It was crazy to end Season Six for good but I neva would have imagined that we would _literally _be saying goodbye _for good_. I remember looking at the devastation, like, _it's all gone_. _All the memories at all our favorite spots…gone_."

**The Reunion officially got started after that point as a tasteful remembrance of The Jersey Shore was run, with commentary from all cast members. **

**At the end of the Reunion, everyone was of course asked what was next for the future in his or her lives personally. One question that never got an answer then, had everyone on the edge of his or her seat. **

Amy, "So Deena, you left all of us hanging including the girls in the last scene of Season Six's goodbyes. We are _dying_ to know and I'm just going to come out with it. Did you take up residency somewhere else? Are you living with Pauly after his offer...?"

…**Deena said then that**_** she is still with her parents. Fortunately, they still have their home and she is there**_**. (Truth of the matter was when the storms hit and the Jersey area lost livability and electricity, she was in-between places for a month. Sammi stayed with her immediately after leaving the Shore House. Sammi was not with her during the time of the storm but came back to live with her that November when she was going through Trials. However, when the Reunion was filmed, she was at home again.) **

_**Was**_**, being the key word. Deena thinks back and looks around at the decision she made in February of this year, which leads her to today. **

**Deena smiles as the same precious baby girl on her phone, who is now **_**toddling**_** towards her by the plush couch in the spacious den, takes her attention away. **

**She leans forward to scoop her up and cuddle her to her chest. Deena seats her in her lap after covering her in kisses and responds in the same manner she always does in these precious moments. **

_Sighing_, "We're home Bambina…we're home."

**A/N:** _THE WAIT IS OVER MY FRIENDS! I did not have intentions of posting this soon due to my heavy schedule right now but I wanted to continue in the spirit of last year. (I am dedicating this post to my Sis' B-Day!) Cannot believe it's a year later already, smh...N-e-wayz, HERE IS THE 1ST CHAP; you know what to do. Review and let me know what your expectations are on the Trilogy! _


	2. Home is where you hang your Headphones

CHAPTER 2

_~Home is where you hang your Headphones~_

**-Two Days Later-**

**Nicole comes in from going to the store and makes her way down to what she and Jionni like to call their, "Family Man-Cave". She kicks her **_**psycho heels**_** off and plops down onto the couch after putting the food away in the refrigerator. **

**Jionni is upstairs with Lorenzo talking to his Mother for the time being, so she unlocks her phone to make a call in her alone time. **

_**Elsewhere**_**, Deena cleans up the little bit of toys scattered around the floor when she hears her ringer going off. She recognizes it right away and she dashes to her phone on the coffee table before it goes to voicemail. **

Plopping herself on the leather couch, "Hi."

_Nicole, "Hey. How are ya?" _

Deena replies after sighing, "Exhausted. 'Leena is a ball of energy lately, I barely have time to hear myself think."

_Nicole laughs, "She is very chatty. __**I wonder why**__…?"_

Deena smiles sarcastically, "Very funny. You just wait until 'Enzo starts talking."

_Nicole, "It'll be the best time of my life. He is already jabbering what sounds like __**Momma **__and__** Daddy**__." _

Deena, "Sounds about right."

**Deena shifts the phone in her hand when Nicole speaks again. **

"_So what were you up to_?"

Deena replies, "I was just cleanin up a little bit. I'm still trying to get used to such a big place."

_Nicole, "Yeah. I'm glad Jionni's Mom has a Maid to come through…She still wants us to clean up even before she gets here, which makes no sense. I just don't say anything, Jionni bitches about it though." _

Deena, "Well, I'm thinkin about bringing one in myself. Especially since _I'm _the one that's here most of the time. I need a break."

_Nicole responds into the phone_, "_I don't see how you do it Dee'. Did he say when he's comin home?" _

Deena looks to the ceiling, "He was in Albany, New York the weekend of the fifth. From there, he went to Providence to visit with the 'Fam. He said the other day that he would be back _today_, that travel has let up since all the crazy shit goin on where you guys are."

_Nicole, "Yeah. I know. People are insane… If I were President, I would decree that twice out of every month, people should just grab a drink and party or just find some way to relax. The world would be a better place, I feel."_

Deena smiles, "Well so far, no Guidos have run for office so until then, I wouldn't hold my breath."

_Nicole, "Well I think Lorenzo will be the first and 'Leena will be the __**First Lady**__."_

**Deena cannot do anything but laugh. She continues. **

"I watched you and Jenni's show pretty much all week. They're still runnin it on MTV."

_Nicole,_ "_Yeah, Jenni and I have a meeting with the Producers next week. There's word that MTV is renewing us for a third Season._"

Deena lights up, "That's great! I hope it runs for as long as The Shore did, _longer_."

_Nicole responds, "I don't know how much excitement we can bring to the screen. Especially if Jionni holds off the wedding any longer than he has talked about doing so."_

Deena, "What's up with that? First I thought you wanted an October wedding, now you're sayin a winter wedding, which I _know_ you don't want."

_Nicole, "Not at all but Jionni…I don't know. He's just bein extra picky and careful._"

Deena, "Well it's too late to slow down now. Looks like Season three will be the anticipation of your wedding instead of Jenni's engagement."

**Nicole agrees over the phone, when Deena hears Pauleena's tiny voice giggling like crazy and another laugh to match it. That could only mean one thing…**

**Deena smiles and announces into the phone. **

"Uh-oh. _The DJ has landed_."

**Nicole makes out the background noise. **

"_He's there?! Tell 'im I said hi." _

Deena responds, "Will do."

**Before Deena can hang up, Nicole **_**yells**_** into the phone. **

"_Do something romantic tonight! Make him dinner!" _

Deena shakes her head, "_Really Nicole_? GOODBYE…"

**Deena hangs up on laughter as she places the phone back on the coffee table. She doesn't know about doing anything romantic but the love is already present as the three embrace, united in a family moment. **

**A/N:** _*Terrific Tuesday my friends!* Great feedback so far, it is good to be back! I have to apologize in advance because posts will be slow starting out but nonetheless, here is another chap. (For all my followers out there, you know who you are, the new Banner is up, you should already have the link to view it. Inbox me & let me know YOUR thoughts on what it illustrates.)  
_


	3. Home is where u hang your Headphones pt2

_~ Home is where you hang your Headphones ~_

_pt. 2 _

**-11:38 p.m. Nevada Time-**

**Paul walks back and forth on his cell phone in front of the huge mantel in the den, listening before talking again. **

"…I mean, of course. I don't have a choice Bigg' but I just got home…"

…**Listening and then responding…**

"Come on. I completely understand what the Job calls for. How long have I been deejayin' now? It's just, I also got a gig as a Dad now. I didn't think I'd actually want to spend most of my time at home in my life…but now that she's here…"

**He finishes his thought. **

"I don't wanna mess this up. The Court order is thrown out now but they're still lookin to see if I'm fit to take care of her. Every other month they are sending a Social Worker out to interview us up until the point she turns two, when the order is _supposed _to be reevaluated."

**He continues.**

"It's like probation and gettin let off on good behavior. We're gettin along now so they granted it. If we fuck up…"

**After pacing and listening some more, a voice sounds in the room. **

"Pauly, it's almost midnight. I went on and put 'Leena to bed…"

**Pauly holds his finger up and finishes off his conversation briefly before hanging up. **

Attention on Deena now, "Oh man…You said you put her to bed?"

**Deena closes her robe and crosses her arms across her stomach. **

"Yes. She's been up, _had me up in fact_, since about seven this morning. (_Shaking her head_) She couldn't wait for you."

**Pauly looks crestfallen. He had wanted to be the one to put her to bed. Deena chuckles a little on the inside. Never would she have pegged this to be the same **_**fist- pumping, grease-head **_**that she crushed on so many summers ago when first arriving at the Shore House. Surprisingly, not much has changed in their relationship since being here. They are no longer at each others throats, like last summer but they are not exactly on top of each other like many would think. **

**Their feelings are there for each other but they **_**conservatively**_** co-exist in their own space now. They just try not to bring up the past; goodness knows Deena did enough of that in Therapy. That works to keep the harmony flowing throughout. **

Pauly, "You goin to bed now?"

Deena shakes her head, "Pretty much. I've had it myself."

He sighs. "Alright. Well I've got one more call to make. You sure you don't wanna hang out for a minute on the couch til' I'm done?"

**Deena scoffs a little. Pauly acts like it's a house party sometimes…most of the time. She just has to remind herself that they are both learning to settle into home-life. **

Deena, "I'm sure. Goodnight."

**Pauly nods and watches her walk away after saying his goodnight. Soon, his phone plays before he can even dial a number. He picks up and makes his way to the couch talk. **

**-The Next Day-**

**Deena rests peacefully on her side, when she feels tugging on her sheets. She halfway wakes up and wipes her eyes, looking at the time. **

"'Leena…? Oh gosh, did I oversleep?! I'm so sorry honey…"

**The little girl stands there in her zebra PJ's, with her stuffed Zebra toy and looks at her Mommy. **

_Pointing to the nightstand, _"Look!"

**Deena looks over and sees a bouquet of flowers. Then, it all comes back to her when she hears another voice coming in. **

"It's a good time of day for breakfast in bed!"

**Pauly is walking in balancing a tray full of various breakfast items. He sets it on the other nightstand and then sits on the opposite side of Deena. Pauleena then goes running to the other side where Pauly is. **

**Pauly looks at Deena as she replies. **

"What are you up to? How come you didn't wake me up or something?"

Pauly looks confused, "Why?"

**Pauleena bounces by her Dad, trying to climb his leg. She then responds. **

"Appa Sauce!"

Deena looks at her then him, "That's why. Has she eaten yet?"

**Pauly is being just about trampled. **

_Thinking nothing of it_, "No. We're gonna eat now."

**Pauleena is being ruthless now. **

"Dadda, up!"

**Pauly laughs a little and picks his baby girl up and play slams her in the bed between them. She laughs immediately. Deena just shakes her head, it's like she just turns into a **_**miniature Pauly**_** when he's around. **

**Deena sits up and helps Pauleena situate herself so she can help her eat. Soon food is distributed and everyone is enjoying. **

Deena, "So, _you cooked_?"

Pauly, "Hell no. I ordered out and then _plated_."

Deena, "Alright, so flowers…what's up with that?"

Pauly rolls his eyes in between bites, "You're askin a lot of questions for just wakin up."

**He continues. **

"I don't know. I thought you might be mad at me or somethin."

Deena, "Have you given me a reason to be?"

Pauly, "I don't think so but you neva know with the hormones and everything."

**Deena looks at him sideways. **

"What am I? Pregnant?"

Pauly, "I hope not. We haven't done anything."

**Deena gets a look on her face that Pauly pays no attention to. He is into his food at the moment. She chooses to move past it and she responds. **

"You goin to the gym? Now that you're here, maybe I can get a work out in myself."

Pauly, "Not 'til lata. I got sh…(_Noting the look Deena is giving him now_) I mean, I got stuff to take care of first."

Deena, "When are you goin back on the road?"

**Pauly takes a breath and responds. **

"That's the thing. I'm heading out to Cali on the fourth."

Deena, "Of next month?"

Pauly, "Yep."

Deena responds, "That's right after next week? I thought you were takin some time off?"

Pauly, "There is no time off, not with the change since January."

Deena, "Yeah but you're with Haze Night Club now. Why are you still touring? I thought this deal meant more money for you so you can be home?"

**Pauly finishes his next bite and responds. **

"I signed to do Haze once a month. I'm pullin in a bigger crowd but it's still just one spot, one time. I still got my side gigs that I can't just _turn down_. That's been _my_ project since day one. The guys need to be paid too."

Deena, "Okay but your _Daddy debt_ needs to be paid now. When are you gonna be there for your daughter?"

**Pauly really does not want to get into this in front of Pauleena. He knew it would come to this, which is why he figured he would do something nice for Deena. **

"Listen, I don't want to get into anything with you about this. Things have been good. I took Haze with both you and 'Leena in mind but I'm not gonna give up what I've already started. The crew and what we're doin, is gonna be here _long_ after I stop spinnin' at clubs."

**Deena continues to eat in silence. **

Pauly, "Can you just trust me that everything is gonna be alright in the end…that I will not miss a single beat in 'Leena's life?"

**Deena shakes her head, unconvinced. **

Pauly, " 'Dee…You're here now so we can heal things. As soon as I'm done traveling, I'm _here_, you got me."

**Deena sighs and agrees. She is not sure what she **_**has**_** to be exact but she knows she is doing this so Pauleena can have a chance at a decent life. **

**A/N:** _Greetings! With a *Monday Moment* to breathe, I am posting! Starting to set the stage now to a window of where things are in the relationship. Of course, everything is always subject to change. Not much to say except to keep following and reviewing, and I in turn will make more of an effort to update more frequently (patience). _


	4. I'm Comin' Home (Chapt 3)

CHAPTER 3

_~ I'm Comin' Home ~_

**In a split decision, Deena decided to pay a visit to Nicole back in New Jersey before both she and Jenni started filming for Season 3 of **_**Snooki & Jwoww**_** the next month. It is now the second week in May. **

**Nicole brings Lorenzo into the room and places him on the big play mat, where Pauleena is playing as well. Both **_**Mombo's**_** (which is what Jenni calls them -they have graduated from their Meatball days, into Motherhood now) watch the two when Deena responds. **

"Big boy now! Wow, I cannot believe it. He was so tiny when he was first born."

Nicole, "My little man…I know. I don't know how Jionni will feel about him dating an older woman though. _Pauleena cannot be one now_."

Deena nods yes, "She is. I remember when the Fam' all first met her at her welcome home party."

Nicole, "Wasn't that a blast! I _begged_ you to bring her to my fake welcoming party for Lorenzo, when the Fam' got together on our show."

Deena, "I know but it was Jenni and Roger's time. If it really had been just that, I would have brought her."

Nicole thinks, "You know thinking about that, then goin back into the House and after everything that has happened. _We've been through it all_."

**Deena thinks to herself. She can agree with that. Nicole sips her water and looks Deena over. **

"…and you still have your Fab' figure. I thought you said you couldn't work out?"

Deena, "I can't. When I'm at home with 'Leena, I don't want to tote her to the gym, so I do bogus work outs at home. (_Shaking her head_) I miss really _blasting_ the abs."

Nicole, "Well it's workin. I'm still not at the weight I wanna be."

Deena, "You look good Nicole. I thought you looked good on the show after havin Lorenzo."

Nicole, "It was the breast feeding. You were right."

**Deena nods and continues. **

Deena, "Well, keep at it. It doesn't go away over night like these model-famous people make it seem."

Nicole, "If I had a trainer it would."

Deena, "Forget that. You look fine. Just make sure you can fit into that _wedding dress_."

**Nicole eye rolls and Deena laughs. **

"Jionni is still not budging?"

Nicole, "I'm like Jenni now. I just quit askin about it."

Deena, "How are they getting along?"

Nicole, "Much better. I think that surprise engagement party we threw made them realize how special this is for them. They _are _the perfect Guidette-Gorilla couple."

Deena, "Yeah."

**Deena thinks and Nicole responds. **

"You know, I saw something between you and Pauly that day. You were eyeing him hard at one point at the table. (_Smiling_) Is there something you're going to be telling me soon…? It's been a few months now since moving in."

Deena, "What could you be waiting to hear…? It's _only_ been a few months."

**Nicole giggles and says in a low tone. **

"You smush yet?"

**Deena scoffs and laughs a little. **

Nicole's eyes get big, "You did?!"

Deena, "Shut up! _No_."

Nicole hits the couch, "Well what are you waiting for? You're in that big house with no other roommates…you should be _nympho'in _it out up in there!"

Deena shakes her head, "Really…Nicole, we don't even sleep in the same room."

**Nicole nearly chokes on her water when she sips it. She lowers her bottle and looks at Deena. **

"You don't sleep in the same room?!"

Deena, "Am I going to have to smuggle you with a pillow for bein so loud? (_Talking softer than her_) No. His room is the first one and 'Leena is in between us, I'm the last one on the left."

Nicole, "So it really is like you're living back at the Shore. _Why_? You made a baby. You should act like a Mommy and Daddy. I hate sleeping without Jionni every night."

Deena, "You and Jionni are engaged, _in a relationship_. I don't know what Pauly and I are but it's not that."

Nicole, "I think you're confused. I know you love Pauly and he wouldn't want you and 'Leena closer to him if he didn't love you both. What are you both fighting?"

Deena replies, "That's the point. We don't want to fight. Adding our junk into the mix would just complicate things to where we wouldn't focus on 'Leena. I made the decision to live in Nevada so that 'Leena could be more connected with her Dad. Things weren't working out in Jersey anyway with my Mom and I so, why not…but it wasn't for me."

Nicole, "So you're going to continue to live with a man, even though he is 'Leena's Dad, that you don't intend on ending up with…?"

Deena, "I do love Pauly."

Nicole, "…That's not what I asked. _I know you love him_…but do you want to be with him?"

**Deena blows out her breath and Nicole giggles a little. **

Nicole, "I told you to make him dinner. You would be a legit- happily ever after, couple right now."

Deena smiles after a pause, "…He made me breakfast in bed."

Nicole, "_Seriously_?!"

Deena, "Well, he ordered it…but he also gave me flowers. It was sweet."

Nicole, "If you two don't end up together by the end of the summer, then I'm gonna at least make sure you're smushing by Pauly's Birthday."

**Deena just laughs. **

**A/N:** _Superb Sunday! I looked up and the day has passed. Well I couldn't go another day without posting. Things will start to pick up after this Chap, so keep up the support and let's get this thing underway as we officially welcome Spring!_


	5. Old Feelings From Home

CHAPTER 4

_~ Old Feelings from Home ~_

**-Bakersfield, CA-**

**Pauly is almost at the end of his set, while the club stays hyped. Meanwhile, there is conversation on the side of the stage. **

"He looks great doesn't he?"

The other girl replies, "You say that all the time. Are you gonna do something this time? We've been to every show now since January. Quit bein a stalker and _do it_."

**The girl smiles slightly and continues watching from a distance. **

**Pauly places his Mic to his mouth to say his shout outs and goodbyes before shutting down his set. With a kiss to the charm on his necklace, a newly incorporated action to his stage routine, he **_**peace's out**_** and walks off the stage. **

**He expects to see Biggie and Jerry, one of them at least but instead he comes face to face with two girls he doesn't recognize until one of them speaks. **

"I'm here!"

**That sounds familiar. Pauly gets into focus and laughs a little. She continues. **

"What, you don't look happy to see me…"

Pauly responds, "Would I be smiling if I wasn't?"

She responds, "I don't know, you always smile. So it's hard to tell."

**Pauly starts to move them away from the stage so they are away from the crowd to talk. He continues when they can hear. **

"It's just that I haven't seen you in forever. After last Summer, you went ghost. What happened to you?"

She shrugs, "You never called me, so I assumed…"

Pauly, "So I have to call you? You still got the number. I'm on the road _most _of the time, sometimes you gotta call me or shoot me a text."

_With a crossed look_, "I bet your housemates don't have to call you, to talk to you…I'm only your _oldest friend_."

**Her friend tries to calm her down and Pauly pauses before continuing. **

"Listen, I don't know why you're actin like this. Maybe it's the drinks. Just chill okay?"

**With that Jerry comes up and Pauly takes him to the side. **

Pauly, "Did you know they were here?"

Jerry, "Yeah, they found me and I told them they could wait for you to finish. Everything cool?"

Pauly, "Yeah, she's just faded. Take 'em back to the Suite will you? I'll catch up, I gotta make a call."

Jerry, "Alright. Bigg' is still here, I'll tell him to come over so you two can leave together."

**Pauly nods and goes off to make his call. **

**-The Next Day-**

**Pauly sits in the guys' Suite and thinks to himself, tapping his cell against his leg. Biggie soon joins him on the couch. **

"What's goin on P' ? You seem out of it today."

Pauly shakes his head, "I don't know. I just been thinkin…."

Biggie looks at him and responds right away, "Everything alright on the home front?"

Pauly smiles slightly, "Oh yeah. I just got off the phone with Deena not too long ago. She's in Jersey though with 'Leena, visiting Snooks. It's not that, it's last night and the girls…"

**The girls are gone now so Pauly talks normally. **

"Have you noticed something different with her? The last time she was in Vegas with us, she was tryin to pick a fight. Same thing now…I don't get it?"

**Biggie nods his head. **

"What was the last conversation you two had in Vegas? I remember Jerry tellin' me some of the details but what really happened?"

Pauly, "She was on some _relationship_- type stuff, just not something that has been a normal thing for her in the past. She and I, we dated yeah, and it was the most serious relationship I've been in but…she's really been forcing the issue every time I run into her now."

Biggie, "What do _you_ think that's all about?"

Pauly, "I honestly don't know. It's neva been that serious since we established who and what we are. Now, it's like she wants to go back to the old days."

**Pauly looks at Biggie for an answer and he responds. **

"I think the _old feelings from the old days_ are comin back Bro'. I'm not _gay-friendly_ or anything but you're desirable. You got money now, always had the looks. She may not have seen you in the light you're in now."

Pauly, "…but I'm the same guy she's known. Why all of a sudden has she had this change of heart?"

Biggie, "Like I said, because of everything you got goin for you now, you're still _Paul_ but you're famous now. Seeing everyone clamber all over you can do things to a chick."

**He continues. **

"I don't know how _she_ sees things but it's easy to get caught up in the lime light. Maybe she feels like she deserves to have you more than the next chick because of your closeness, I don't know."

Pauly shakes his head, "It makes no sense."

Biggie, "Well, the next time you see her…maybe you should give it to her straight. You don't see a future for you two. Blame it on your career if you wanna soften the blow. Say you're too busy."

Pauly, "I did that when we spoke last in Vegas."

Biggie, "Then I don't know what else she's not gettin…"

**Pauly sits there trying **_**to get it**_** but nothing in the puzzle fits. **

**A/N:** _Another Chap before ending the week! Don't hesitate on feedback, your opinion is always valued. I am in the middle of a move but I suspect I can squeeze out another post in between...you let me know ;-) _


	6. Bonding at Home

CHAPTER 5

_~ Bonding at Home ~  
_

**It is now June and Pauly's schedule has let up some. However, he will be back in California at the end of the month, then back working in Vegas around the time of his birthday, the first part of July. **

**Pauly had a gig lined up for the first week in June, but he declined for the first time. For some reason he felt he was needed at home and he was right. As soon as he got back from Bakersfield, he learned that Pauleena had an off and on fever. **

**When Deena returned home with her, it turned into a head cold. The Pediatrician said it was most likely due to climate change. It was cooler in Jersey than where they are, of course. Now, she has an ear infection and both Parents are hoping that this is the end of it. **

**Leaving the Doctors' office, Deena wipes her eyes when they are in Pauly's SUV. He looks over at her and smiles a little. **

"Why are you cryin?"

Deena, "…because I hate seeing her sick. She looks so sad (_sniffling_) and I feel like I can't do anything to help her."

Pauly, "I don't like it either but it's just a cold. Like every other Kid, it has to pass."

Deena, "It's my fault. I shouldn't have taken her out there."

**Pauly looks in back of him while pulling out of the parking space then responds. **

"So you think keeping her in the house is the key? She's not a baby anymore Dee', I mean she is but she isn't. She's walkin, talkin, and that means she's gonna fall down and get hurt- things like that are normal."

Deena sighs, "I guess you're right. How come you're always so calm and I'm a wreck?"

Pauly, "Cuz I don't let stuff get to me. I worry, yeah but there's always a solution to me."

**They are out on the road now on the way back to the house. Pauly looks over at Deena. She is better now but she still looks a mess. He just shakes his head and looks for the next food stop to pick up lunch. **

**-Later on at Night- **

**Deena finally gets Pauleena to sleep after giving her the last dose of her medication. Mentally exhausted, she gets ready for bed and goes to find Pauly. She finds him in his makeshift Studio in the basement. **

**Deena walks up on him. **

"Getting some work done at home?"

Pauly looks up, "Not really. Just messin with some new sounds. I really should be puttin some new mixes together but my mind's been out of it lately."

Deena responds, "I've noticed ever since you got home. What's wrong?"

**Pauly chooses not to tell of his latest encounter. **

Pauly, "I think the traveling is getting to me. It's the middle of the year, so I always need to push myself during this time."

Deena, "…but you love what you're doin'. I know that helps. Not many people can say that."

Pauly smiles, "Most definitely."

**Deena sits and reflects for a moment. **

"You know, this is the time of the year that we would also be in Seaside. Do you think that has something to do with it? I mean this is the _first year_ without Jersey Shore."

Pauly, "Could be. I think we all have to find our footing, now that life is _normal_ again."

Deena, "I for one, am grateful for the good things the Shore has given us but I don't know…I'm glad it's over. It was a rough summer for me. I don't know if I could have done it again."

**Pauly looks at Deena briefly. He completely understands on her behalf. No one wants to relive what she went through. Together, it was volatile for them too.**

Pauly, "All in all, I think it was a good run. I don't know either how things would be if we were to continue. Everyone is in a different place now. I don't think Snooks would want to come back, she's happy bein at home and doin their show now."

Deena, "Yeah, I think that's enough for her. Plus, Jionni would probably leave her if she were to return to the Shore…(_shaking her head_) _Gawd_."

Pauly laughs a little, "I don't understand why he still acts _shocked_ at what Nicole does. I personally wouldn't care. She's a great Mom to Lorenzo."

Deena smiles, "Oh…So, it didn't bother you that night we all went out _making out _with each other?"

Pauly, "How is that any different than what you all did in Seaside?"

Deena, "Well, according to Jionni, Nicole is a _Mom_ and a _soon to be Wife_ now. _She should think of Lorenzo and not do those things._"

Pauly, "I don't know, I guess because I was in the heart of all that- just as wild as the next person in the house."

**Pauly sits on his stool and looks at Deena. **

"Dee' I would neva tell you that you couldn't do anything that is gonna make you happy. I kinda get where Jionni is comin from. You don't wanna grow up and see your Mom doin that shit but what can you _really do_ _about it_?"

He continues, "We're not sixty years old. We're still young and people do stupid shit when they're young. Nicole is not even thirty yet, hell, I am and I still do crazy shit. Bottom line is, as long as you take care of your responsibilities, at the end of the day who cares if you let loose."

**Deena raises her eyebrows and nods her head before Pauly cuts in. **

"Just don't disrespect me by bringing some guy I don't know about around my Kid and in my house."

Deena, "Wait a minute. Are we talking about _me _now?"

Pauly, "I'm speaking in general. I don't have a Fiancée so I am not in any place to tell someone exactly how to live their life by me but I do have a Kid and I wouldn't want her to see different Dudes comin and goin when _I'm_ _her Daddy_."

**Deena is more confused than ever. **_**Is Pauly telling her that she can date whom she wants, just not to bring him around? **_

**He says he is speaking in general but they have never really addressed the **_**new house rules**_** between them…until now. She sits for a minute wondering if she should test the waters but she doesn't want to do it, coming off like she has an expectation about anything. **

**Neither one of them has talked about any encounters with the opposite sex. She knows she is not messing with anyone but she doesn't know what Pauly is out there doing. It is tricky because she doesn't want to assume anything if that's not the lifestyle Pauly is still on now. To avoid confrontation, she decides once again to side step the subject and leave it alone. **

**A/N:** *_Moved-In-on-Monday!* Top of the week to you all! Hope your weekend was enjoyable and did not fly by like mine, moving sucks, lol. N-E-Wayz, we're starting to get more of an insight into Pauly and Dee's relationship now. Give me your insight as to how YOU feel things are *Moving*. _


	7. Set Some House Rules

CHAPTER 6

_~ Set Some House Rules ~_

**It's the end of the month in June and Deena is doing some late spring-cleaning, getting things ready as summer approaches. In the meantime, she is on the phone. **

Sammi, "_When did Pauly leave_?"

Deena, "He left Sunday for LA. His set is tonight though. He just wanted to leave after the weekend crowd."

Sam, "_Did he say when he'd be back_?"

Deena, "He usually calls me after every Event to confirm that with me, so I'll hear from him tonight for sure. He told me Monday the last we talked."

Sam, "_Oh well that's only four days from now. (Smiling over the phone) What are you guys doin for his Birthday? It's next week_."

Deena laughs a little, "I did want to do something special, it being me, him, and 'Leena together for the first time as a family but…"

Sam, "…_but what? That sounds great_."

Deena, "Sounds wonderful but I don't think it'll happen. He's got to work the day before and on his B-day."

Sam, "_Well that bites. You guys can't celebrate anytime next week_?"

Deena, "I don't want to put any pressure on him about it."

**Sammi sighs over the phone and responds.**

"_You've been sayin that a lot Dee'. What's wrong? I don't think it will be a big deal if you want to do something as a __**Family**__ for __**his**__ Birthday. You don't think he wants to or something_?"

Deena responds, "I just don't want him to think that he's obligated to me. 'Leena's too young to really speak for herself so I have to do it. This is about her and us bonding at this point."

**Sammi really didn't understand that statement. **

"_You're a terrific Mom Dee'. I know it, everyone knows it_."

Deena rolls her eyes, "My own Mother doesn't seem to know it."

Sam, "_Yeah well, that's why you're there with Pauly. You're makin this work on your own now, which you should if your Mom is not going to work with you any longer. You cannot deal with that right now_."

**Sammi continues. **

"_We all know the struggle that you dealt with in the house and the help you got for it thereafter but it only set you back a little. You've placed 'Leena first since day one. Now that Pauly is in the picture once again, it's time to think about __**you**__. I'm worried about you._"

Deena, "Why are you worried about me? I'm fine."

Sam, "_I'm not too sure. It's the way you've been actin and the things you've been sayin. I understand you and Pauly are living together on the terms that Pauleena needs a stable Family but how does that work when you are two adults that need to function as well_."

Deena shifts her phone and replies, "Meaning…?"

Sam, "_**Meaning**__…when was the last time you went out with someone_?"

Deena, "I visited and went out with Nicole and Jenni quite a bit when I was still in Jersey."

Sam, "_You know what I mean Dee'. I'm talking about __**male company, a date**__…_"

**Deena gets quiet thinking about the last conversation she and Pauly had. As if reading her mind, Sammi responds. **

"_Did Pauly put it in your head somewhere that you couldn't date anyone_?"

**Deena is dumbfounded that Sammi could make that accurate of a statement, without knowing what happened. Before she can put some sort of thought together to answer, Sammi continues. **

"_Well he has some nerve if he has. How can he expect you to live away from your own social life and stay cooped up in the house while he parties all the time_?"

**Deena now responds. **

"Okay hold up. We don't know for sure if Pauly is doing all the things he used to do at the Shore. He knows we're on watch and that we can't be gettin all crazy."

Sam, "_Okay but don't be so naïve as to think that he is a complete angel. We go out, we party, and we drink; That's just __**us**__. The only difference is, only some of us are coupled off now so we're not gonna go sleeping with some random chick or guy. Pauly is technically single, __**you're**__ single…unless you all have decided some things over the course of living together_?"

**Deena struggles to confront that but she has to talk to someone about it. **

Deena, "You know, I really haven't had much of a response because that has come up in my head."

Sam, "_What_?"

Deena, "As far as what we are and what the rules are between us. It is confusing to someone else looking in and even a little bit to me."

Sam, "_Have you talked to him about this_?"

Deena, "No. It came up by randomness before he left though. He said that he doesn't really care, in a sense, what I do…because we were talkin about Nicole and Jionni, how Jionni still tries to control Nicole even though he knows how she is."

**She continues. **

"He basically said he'd never try to stop me from doing what makes me happy. I don't know what that relates to but then he went on to say, _as long as you don't disrespect me by bringing some Guy around my Kid or in my House_."

Sam, "_He was talkin to you_?"

Deena, "That's what I got from it but he said he was speaking in general."

**Deena can hear the wheels turning in Sammi's head before Sammi responds. **

"_Well, I don't know how __**general**__ that statement is. You're living there with him and who else is going to be around 'Leena except you at this point_?"

Deena, "I'm just so confused Sam but I don't want to bring it up to him and have him think that I'm tryin to get with him again. It's really not about that now."

Sam, "_I'm just going to be blunt, and I feel like a broken record that we've talked about this before or something but anyway, if __**he**__ is not going to fulfill your needs as a boyfriend, then you need to set some things straight with him as a __**friend**__ then. __**You want to go out, you want to socialize with someone other than your girlfriends**__, hell…__**you need to get laid**_!"

**Deena laughs even though she knows Sammi is serious. **

Deena, "I don't know how all that will go down but I have a feeling if things call for it, I probably will blurt out those exact words."

Sam, "…_and you can completely blame it on me. I would almost get angry, if I didn't feel like this is just you not wanting to complicate things. You gotta speak up for yourself Dee'. I don't want to see you unhappy and that is exactly where this is headed if you all don't stop playin these mind games_."

**Deena thinks about that for second and asks Sammi. **

"So are you like Nicole then? Do you think Pauly and I should be together, as a couple?"

Sam, "_Nicole likes to play matchmaker. I couldn't even keep my own relationship in tact until now and Ron still has a lot to work on before I would consider marryin him for real-for real. At this point you're on your own sweetie_."

**Sammi continues and Deena listens intently. **

"_We're not in the Shore House, if that's hard to believe, so there is no one but __**you**__ to sit you two down and talk this out. It's all about you and want you want_."

**A/N:** _First off, my sincerest apologies Guys and Gals...It seems like the new month came with a vengeance. I have been here and there and everywhere NON-STOP. Before anymore time can pass, I am giving you another Chap. The Chapters will get longer and even out but we are just getting started **:-)** Please continue to support and I will see you on the other side. _


	8. The Attraction Phase

CHAPTER 7

_~ The Attraction Phase ~  
_

**-The Fourth of July-**

**Jerry bounces along with the crowd at Haze Nightclub. Pauly is in the zone as he finishes his set. He doesn't know where the rest of the crew is but he goes over to the stage to wait for Pauly as is his Job. **

**As usual, Pauly finishes with a shout out to the crowd. Then he kisses his Charm and **_**exits stage left**_**. Pauly slaps hands with Jerry. **

Jerry, "Did it again my man! This place was jumpin, you hit 'em hard Bro!"

Pauly, "Thank you. I felt it tonight…"

**Jerry looks at him as if to say, **_**that's it**_**? **

"What's good? Ready to party or what? The night is still young."

Pauly, "I don't know…"

**Before he can finish his statement, Biggie comes up to them with **_**the girls **_**trailing him. Pauly gets a feeling of something in his gut and it shows on his face momentarily. **

**Now Biggie notices. **

"What's with you P' ?! You just had an _amazing_ set, as usual. (_He rouses him in a bear hug_) _It's your Birthday as of Midnight_! We should be heading out to get _pre-game wasted_."

**Pauly smiles at Biggie's reference to Pauly's new Vodka line, REMIX but he is still uneasy; the reason being coming up to him to join in on the group celebration. **

"Yeah Pauly! Let's go, I wanna try some of that. You've been holdin out!"

Pauly, "Yeah, we'll get outta here in a minute."

**He leaves it at that and based on their previous conversation, Biggie gets the hint and he moves the girls along. Jerry pats Pauly on the back and they head to the back area. **

**Jerry and the girls are playing around and Biggie walks over to where Pauly is on the phone. He lets him finish his conversation in private and then he approaches him. **

Bigg, "Everything okay?"

Pauly, "Yeah. Just a routine call to home."

**Biggie nods and responds. **

"Well, the Suite is open if you wanna just get some rest or if you wanna head out. Just let me know."

**Pauly had been staying with the guys in the Suite since the day before because of their **_**once again surprise guests**_**. He didn't want anything to seem different, so he hung out. No one except the crew knows he has a place out in Nevada. **

**Before, it wouldn't be a problem but now that he has Pauleena with him, he needs to keep that life separate from his work. **

**Pauly responds. **

"I'm thinkin that I wanna recharge at home, ya know? We'll kick it tomorrow night after the set at Lake Tahoe."

Bigg, "No problem. Jerr' and I will set the girls up again for the night. Do you know how long they're stayin?"

Pauly responds a little irritated, "I didn't even know they were comin, so you find out. I'm outta here."

**Biggie doesn't question it; he just walks with Pauly to see him out. This gets the others' attention and Pauly gets approached. **

"Wait, you're leavin?!"

Pauly makes up an excuse, "Yep. I'm gonna kick it alone for the night."

She responds, "Well, why?! I thought we were gonna go drink? It's your Birthday after all…"

**Pauly tries to compose himself.**

"It'll be my Birthday all today and night. Look, can I talk to you for a minute in private?"

**She agrees and Pauly leads them out the room away from everyone else. He sighs and thinks of a way to ask but there is no way **_**not**_** to be straightforward. **

"Angel, how come you didn't call me before deciding to come to town?"

She looks confused, "When have I ever? We talk about me comin to visit but it's always cool if I pop up. What's wrong?"

Pauly, "I didn't say anything in Vegas last time but you were in Cali this past set in May. In Vegas I have residency where I always have a place to stay but when we travel aside from that, we may not always have extra room."

Angel, "Well that's cool. I was in Cali last month, Tasha and I got along just fine. We found a room nearby the Venue."

**That statement sets Pauly back. **

"Wait a minute…you were in Cali, _last month_?"

She responds, "Yeah, LA, at your set. Tasha and I were hanging out and decided to drop in."

Pauly retraces things in his mind, "Did I see you that night?"

Angel, "No. We headed out before you were done. What's wrong?"

Pauly is speechless, "I'm just trying to figure out why you wouldn't…"

**He shakes his head. This is probably not as big a deal as he is making it. He looks at her. **

"Look Ange', I would just appreciate it if you would let me know when you're comin to visit. It's a different vibe now that I'm at Haze. It's a little more upscale and I can't just have people hangin out around the stage that aren't accounted for."

Angel frowns a little, "So what are you sayin, that I'm not good enough to be apart of your crew?"

Pauly sighs, "I'm sayin that Biggie and Jerry are not always going to be able to let you through to VIP. I won't let them because that's not their responsibility. They have to be there for me when the show ends. If you don't let me know you're comin, then you're on your own."

**This prompts Pauly to wonder how many shows Angel has been to if he hasn't always seen her. He leaves it alone though because he's tired now. **

Pauly, "Do you understand?"

**Angel has a look on her face as if she is really not listening but he hopes she is. **

Angel, "I got it Pauly. Lighten up."

Pauly shakes his head, "Alright. Now, Bigg' and Jerry are gonna take care of you girls tonight. You be good alright?"

Angel, "You're not comin to the room with us?"

Pauly, "No, I'm not. Don't worry about me, I've got business to take care of. See you tomorrow, if you're still here."

**There is nowhere Angel plans on going as she bids Pauly goodnight as he smiles at her trying to **_**lighten up**_** as she said. Angel smiles, totally attracted, and heads back to the room with the others. **

**-A Little Later-**

**Pauly is now at home and he is just clearing his mind after a crazy two weeks of back-to-back work. He is on the huge couch in his den now, head leaning back against the soft headrest. **

**Soon he feels soft hands touch the sides of his face. **

"Boo!"

**Pauly looks over and Deena is taking a seat next to him now. He laughs a little. **

"Was that supposed to scare me?"

Deena, "I don't know. Were you scared?"

Pauly responds bluntly, "No."

Deena laughs, "Damn. Well, you sure as hell scared me…"

**She continues. **

"I didn't know who that was comin in when you got here. I thought you weren't comin back until tomorrow some time but even then you have to work?"

**Pauly runs a hand over his face. **

"Naw. I just decided after I got off the phone with you that I would come home."

Deena pauses, "…Any particular reason?"

Pauly looks at her, "Do you not want me to be here?"

Deena, "I…just thought you would be partying with the guys. It's your Birthday after all."

**Pauly shifts on the couch and responds. **

"Why does everyone keep bringing that to my attention? It's _my_ Birthday, shouldn't I get to decide what I wanna do?"

Deena, "Well I don't know who _everyone _is. You made it clear that you were gonna hang out with Biggie and Jerry. When you came home, I thought something was wrong. Sorry for asking."

**Pauly doesn't want to take his personal stuff out on Deena so he apologizes. **

"I'm sorry, okay…I just got a lot on my mind and everything is different this year, so I just don't really know what I want to do as of yet."

**It probably isn't the best time to bring her idea up but if Pauly has changed his mind about the guys, then he might go along with it. **

Deena, "You know I was thinking myself. We haven't really done anything as a Family as of yet. Maybe you would like to go somewhere, just me, you, and 'Leena. It would be a way to celebrate your Birthday."

**Pauly laughs and that makes Deena feel better about deciding to say something. **

He replies, "Like a family road trip _Guido style_?"

Deena smiles, "Sounds like a winner to me."

Pauly, "Maybe we should pitch it to MTV."

**Deena thinks about it for a split second. **_**It doesn't sound bad**_**, but she gets back to the point of the conversation. **

Pauly smiles, "I see you thinking about it."

Deena, "Yeah but I'm serious."

He responds, "I know you are and I'm not saying it's ridiculous. I like it. I just can't see it happening right now. I've got a lot on my plate. I gotta spin tomorrow, well, _tonight_. Then I gotta get ready for Panama City."

Deena, "Florida?"

Pauly nods, "End of this month."

**Deena gets disappointed all of a sudden and it must be written on her face because Pauly scoots closer to her. **

"Hey come on Dee'. I promise you, when my schedule lets up, we'll take that road trip. It won't be my birthday but it'll be the best belated present I could get."

Deena, "You mean that?"

Pauly, "Neva thought I'd be sayin it but you are my absolute two, favorite people right now."

**Deena scoots over now and hugs Pauly. Pauly silently laughs at the cuteness of it and he hugs Deena back. It's like he has **_**two**_** daughters instead of one sometimes. **

**However, that all goes away when he actually looks at Deena. She has on one of her more fashionable, satin Zebra robes and her hair is slightly wet and wavy. It takes him back to how she would wear it most of the time when they were in Italy…**_**oh sh*t**_**. **

**In Pauly's head, **_**every time Italy comes up…Yeah buddy, there it is…**_

**Pauly's lips leave Deena's and he looks at her feeling like he's buzzed from having had more to drink. **

**Deena never saw it coming and didn't know where it came from. She was just hugging Pauly the last she remembered but then she caught the scent from Pauly's cologne. It had to be the same one he wore in Italy…**_**oh sh*t**_**. **

**Before the attraction can lead to anything else, Deena crosses her arms across her chest and gets up. **

"Well, you've got a long day ahead. I'll let you get some rest."

**Shuffling in her fuzzy house shoes, she calls to him. **

"Goodnight."

**Pauly has no clue what that was but he doesn't question anything that has happened tonight. He probably does need to sleep it off. He soon walks in the same direction to get ready for bed. **

**A/N:** _Truly Tired on Thursday...Usually always positive folks but these days are rushing by, I cannot keep up! As always I will not let a week go by without some sort of post. Feedback is valued and support is everything **:-)**_


	9. Love Potion No 9

CHAPTER 8

_~ Love Potion No. 9 ~  
_

**July is a memory and it is now August. After spending as much time as he could at home, Pauly's schedule has kicked into overdrive. He won't be home for most of the month so Deena has decided to kick her own activities into overdrive. **

**It was a work in progress while she was filming the Jersey Shore shows but now her website is thriving. She ditched the T-Shirts she was selling for a sundress and beach wear line which she named, **_**Petite Beach by Dee'**_**, at the beginning of the year and the response was phenomenal. She even got to walk in her designs at the February ninth, Reality of Fashion/Reality of AIDS Charity Event. **

**She is now using this time to work on **_**Petite Beach by 'Lee**_**, a baby collection of beachwear, inspired by Pauleena of course. While in Vegas, she has researched a number of agencies that show promise of her expansion. Since they are close to California Deena can really see this idea taking off to new heights. **

**The whole thing has her excited but if she is going to be traveling back and forth to California for meetings and projects, she will need help with Pauleena. She really misses having her Mother to call on in such cases but she has to prove she doesn't need her now after all their blowouts. **

**There is only one thing she can think of, so she makes the call and before she knows it, she is set to be on her way to Jersey for another visit. **

** -Two Days Later- **

**Deena not only finds herself back in Jersey, but now at the Shore on top of it. She is surprised to learn that soon after Nicole and Jenni started filming the show, Nicole and Jionni got a beach **_**home**_**, right off the waterfront in Seaside. Not permanently but for practice for when they finally do decide to move out on their own. **

**Deena and Nicole now sit on the spacious deck while Jionni watches the kids inside. **

Deena, "Wow, this is great. I never thought I'd be back here and it look this way. How on earth did you land this place?"

Nicole, "It wasn't hard. I do a lot of volunteer work and I am in connection with a lot of programs that help with the recovery of the Shore. I'm all over Jersey so I got the best agents to help me out."

**Deena soaks in the sun and sighs. **

Deena, "God, it makes me wanna move back."

Nicole, "I know that's not true. Your home is in Vegas now."

Deena, "…but my life was here, still is. (_Looking at Nicole_) I miss you guys."

Nicole, "Well you're more than welcome to stay and visit as much as you want."

Deena, "I was a little apprehensive seeing that 'Leena got sick as soon as we got back the last time but I just really need this favor."

Nicole, "So what is it? You didn't tell me anything just that you wanted to see me in person."

**After seeing how things are now, Deena doesn't really believe she should go through with asking. **

Deena, "Okay…Well, it is true that I have a lot I need to hold down while in Vegas. You know I've got my beach line selling now…"

Nicole cuts her off, "…Which is _amazing_ by the way, sorry, continue."

Deena smiles, "Thanks. Yeah, so _now_ I'm thinking about expanding into beachwear for infants to toddlers."

**Nicole sits up and gets the wide-eyed face. Deena laughs a little and continues. **

Deena, "I know. I am so geeked. Well, I know I can't get the push I need here in Jersey so I am in the right place. California is perfect to do my launch and they have the best agencies to work with for this kind of thing."

Nicole, "So what more do you need to ask for?"

Deena, "If I'm going to launch this thing, like really _launch this thing_…then I have to have Pauleena taken care of. I am going to be back and forth to Cali, maybe even having to stay there for a short time period."

**Before Deena can continue Nicole takes the words right out of her mouth. **

Nicole, "Well, 'Leena can just stay with us."

Deena, "I really was thinking that, is why I called you but…I didn't know you weren't still living at Jionni's place."

Nicole, "Be glad we aren't. Then we'd have to run this by Janis. Although, she is really supportive but that's not the problem."

**Nicole continues. **

"The problem was we just really didn't have enough space in the basement. This is practice but I don't think we'll be staying there much longer after being here. I'm confident we can handle being on our own now."

Deena, "How does Jionni feel about things?"

Nicole, "He still calls his Mom but I think if we pick a place close by to live, he'll be fine."

**Deena nods and Nicole questions her. **

"How does Pauly feel about this?"

Deena sighs, "I haven't exactly run this by him yet."

Nicole, "None of it?"

Deena, "Nada."

**They pause for a moment and Nicole responds. **

"Well, we all know that Pauly is easy-going. If it's for the benefit of your career, I'm sure he'll support you. He knows he won't be at home to take care of her, traveling and whatnot."

Deena, "Yeah. He won't be at home at all it seems this month."

Nicole, "…but you're keeping busy. That's good."

**Deena still looks in thought and Nicole puts a lid on things for her. **

Nicole, "So I'll tell Jionni that we've got one more mouth to feed and that settles it, after you tell Pauly."

**She continues. **

"It'll be fun I feel…practice for _baby number two_."

Deena looks at her, "You're trying for another one?!"

Nicole, "Well not _now_ but after Jionni and I tie the knot, I want to get another bun in the oven on our wedding night."

**Deena laughs a little and shakes her head. Nicole teases her now. **

"What, you don't want a _Pauly Jr._ next?"

**Deena just looks at her. Nicole dies laughing. Deena waves her off. **

"Whatever. So this is the first time I'm hearing you talk about marriage again. Before you were all, _I just quit asking_. Jionni finally say he wants to do it?"

Nicole, "_I _decided that I want us to marry next year. After Jionni and I got into it before and I expressed to him the things that I want him to work on between us, he has gotten much better with his controlling. It still comes out sometimes but not as bad."

Deena, "I think he's finally realizing that you will always be _you_."

Nicole, "We're Meatballs at heart even though we're Moms now."

**Nicole continues. **

"You know Jenni and I went to AC last month."

Deena, "Atlantic City?! _Bitches_! Why didn't you call me?!"

Nicole, "It was spur the moment plus, with you being all the way in Nevada we didn't want to pull you away from what you were doing. Didn't you have something planned with Pauly for his B-day?"

**Deena looks a little disappointed. **

"It never happened because he had to work."

Nicole, "On his birthday?"

Deena nods, "…and after. I brought up a road trip to him and he still wants to do it, it's just never a good time. He's just so busy and now I want to get going with my own project…I don't know…"

Nicole, "You know, this isn't right. What do you do for fun now Dee'?"

Deena, "Now you sound like Sammi."

Nicole, "Well whatever she said, it's probably on point. You cannot live like this. I told you, you needed to smush by Pauly's B-day. I'm sorry I just wasn't around to make sure it happened."

Deena rolls her eyes, "Well, Sam was saying that I needed to hook up with other _potentials_ on the dating scene."

Nicole stands up, "Nope. Forget those other Juice Heads. We've been there and done that."

**Nicole waves her on and Deena hesitantly stands up with her. They start to walk and Nicole continues. **

Nicole, "You've got the Ultimate Guido for you at your fingertips, at home…. You need to fuck Pauly and I'm gonna make sure you do it this time."

_**Wow…**_**Nicole said that last part just as they walked past Jionni. His head went up and he stopped, mid feeding Lorenzo to look at her in shock. **

Jionni, "Can you be mindful of the Children Nicole?"

**Nicole snickers and Deena just places a hand over her face smiling, when she hears her own daughter laughing and clapping her hands. She laughs like Pauly so it made it all the more hilarious. **

Nicole, "Oh yeah, it's gonna be fun having my Goddaughter around."

**Nicole and Deena enter into the master bedroom she and Jionni share. **

Nicole, "Come into my _lair _my pretty…"

Deena, "What are you up to?"

**Nicole takes Deena to her closet space and she pulls out a swanky box out of nowhere. It is befitting, animal printed so it blends in with everything else but Nicole knows better. **

Nicole whispers to her, "I'm about to unlock the newest _ninth_ wonder of the world, yet to be known to Guidettes everywhere…"

Deena, "_What_?"

Nicole, "Can you keep a secret?"

Deena smiles, "Of course."

Nicole, "You better or else I'll have to kill you."

**Deena laughs and so does Nicole but she is so serious. **

Nicole, "I introduce to you the newest creation to the future division of my collection online, not yet sold…"

**Deena reads it. **

"_Love potion number nine? _What the hell is that, perfume?"

Nicole, "_Shhhh_! You would think so but it's actually a _revitalizing_, diet shot-drink."

**Deena listens as Nicole explains it further. **

"I've been looking on the market for something that will help me drop weight fast, without making me crash, without annoying side effects that will harm me from dropping the weight fast, and something women can do and still breast feed. Also, I wanted it to work from the inside out, making you feel good mentally."

Deena looks at her, "How are you explaining this right now? You sound like a scientist Nicole…I'm scared."

Nicole, "I know, it must do something to make you smarter too. _That's great_, I'll add that to my list."

**She continues. **

"Anyway, I found nothing so I said _screw this_ and I went to some people who deal with diet drinks and they had those Scientists to work with me to create this. They wanted to test it first and you know how crazy I am, I said _test it on me bitches!_"

**Deena laughs as Nicole continues. **

Nicole, "Anyway, I had been drinking it for only a month and (_pointing to herself_) _look at the results girl_."

Deena frowns disgusted, "I _know_! I didn't want to ask but I knew you had done something to drop down like you have."

Nicole, "…and the way I feel is amazing. I've been like a Spider Monkey, jumping Jionni every chance I can get. _That's why I had to get back on the birth control_."

Deena, "Really…?"

Nicole smiles, "Really. The shit works Dee'. I'm excited; the people helping me are excited at the results. Everyone is going to want this and it is so clever because it is all this _bang_ wrapped up in a tiny bottle labeled _Love Potion Number Nine_. Guys will think it's perfume so it's discreet. It's _genius_!"

**Deena is shocked. **

"This sounds amazing but why are you sharing this with me? I would think Jenni would be the more likely candidate. Her and Roger _really should start having more sex now_."

**Once again they laugh at the inside joke. **

Nicole, "I know right but Jenni's not ready for this. They're going through therapy…eh."

**Deena gives her a questionable look and Nicole waves it off as a non-factor right now. Nicole continues. **

Nicole, "We're in the same boat right now as Moms and I need another Mom like me to test it on. _Then, we can get to the Jenni's of the world._"

Deena, "I don't want to take your only bottle though."

**Nicole smiles and pulls out a second one underneath it. **

"Take it."

Deena takes it and sighs, "I don't know Nicole…this is gonna make me Spider Monkey crazy, but how does that work when it's not that kind of party at home with me?"

Nicole, "You won't know that until you undergo the transformation. This _will _make you more desirable. You won't have to do anything differently. Just give it a try for a month like I have, _please_?"

**After considerable begging from Nicole and after the thought of dropping a few more pounds that Deena put on staying at home more, she agrees. **

Deena, "Okay. (_Smiling to herself_) I guess I do have to get ready for dancing with the stars. You know they're casting next month. I hope I get it."

Nicole rolls her eyes, "Yes, I understand your OCD with DWTS. Alright, take it as soon as you get back home and don't stop 'til it's gone."

**Deena tucks it away in her shorts as the girls head back out the room. She doesn't know what she is thinking accepting this challenge from Nicole but she loves her and she knows she is only looking out for her best interest. She just hopes this doesn't lead to more than she can handle. **

**A/N:** _Terrific Tuesday and probably a Winning Wednesday (by the time most of this gets read)! I intended on posting on Easter but I never got in front of my computer *sighs*. Did you all sparkle over the weekend? I hope it was a good one **:-)** It was a good time writing this Chap. I just luv Deena and Nicole moments, lol. Since I have not been posting like I want to, I am glad this was a longer Chap. Thanks to everyone being patient with me, I will push xtra hard to post before the week ends. Keep up the support!_


	10. The Anxious Phase

CHAPTER 9

_~ The Anxious Phase ~  
_

**August is rounding out and so is Pauly's traveling. He still has more cities to visit however, before ending it at home in Vegas at Haze. It's been a grueling schedule and he cannot wait. **

**Meanwhile, Deena hit the ground running after the **_**okay**_** from Pauly about sending Pauleena to stay with Nicole and Jionni in Jersey. Luckily this is the month that they would not have an interview with their Social Worker regarding Pauleena. So Deena is making it count. **

**Everything is coming together beautifully and so is Nicole's **_**project**_** for Deena. Deena was amazed that after **_**three weeks**_** she started to see the results. She notices the tone coming in on her physique. It's what she's missed since leaving the gym. Another three weeks and she won't recognize herself. **

**She has yet to see the **_**other effects**_** to the drink but only that will tell when Pauly returns. They have been in contact with each other just about every day for some reason. Deena chalks it up to the fact that this is the longest Pauly's been away on a consistent basis. She doesn't want to set herself up for something that may not be there but she cannot wait to see him, even for the simple fact that he's her best friend as well.**

** -In Tampa, Florida- **

**It is a week before the crew heads back to Vegas and even though it has been fun on the East coast, everyone is tired. Pauly goes through his phone, clearing out space and then he smiles at a text Nicole sent to his phone when he comes up on it. **

**Biggie sitting nearby responds. **

"What's that?"

Pauly, "Snooks sent me a picture of 'Leena _with Lorenzo_ of course."

Bigg, "Let me see?"

**Biggie laughs. Pauleena is sitting on the couch with her arms around Lorenzo, cuddling him like a Teddy Bear. **

Bigg, "Ha! They're gettin it cracking early huh? Sorry Bro' but I don't think there's anything you can do about it. Pauleena will be engaged to Lorenzo by her sixteenth birthday."

Pauly, "Afraid so…I would say that she'll most likely be the savior to any kids they would have, Lorenzo not having a prayer in the height department but…"

Biggie chuckles, "…_Deena_…"

Pauly shakes his head, "Exactly. Let's just hope the DelVecchio genes kick in big time."

**Biggie laughs and so does Pauly. **

Pauly, "They're a perfect _little_ Family though (_he had to throw that in there_). I'm proud of Nicole and I'm glad Jionni stepped up. Nicole says they're most likely gonna be gettin their own place soon."

**Biggie looks at Pauly and responds. **

"What about _your_ Family? Where do you see you, Deena, and Pauleena in let's say…_five or six years _down the road?"

Pauly shakes his head, "I honestly don't know. Deena is real excited about what she's started again with her online site. I'm completely immersed in what we're doin…I think we'll just keep doin what we're doin as a Family, keepin it together."

Biggie digs further, "So…Marriage…That's not in the picture? Do you want more kids down the road?"

Pauly, "With Deena?"

Biggie smiles, "I never said with Deena…Is that who you see yourself doin those things with?"

**He just came right out with it, placing Pauly on the spot. Pauly doesn't know how to answer that. **

Pauly, "Well I thought you were talking about us?"

Bigg, "I am but I can't force an answer out of you. I don't want to seem like an after school special and persuade you by saying _everybody's doing it_ but come on P'…How much longer do you think this can continue before _something_ starts to go in a different direction?"

Pauly acts dumb, "How so?"

Biggie gives him a look, "I know you're smarter than that…You can't expect Deena to stay with you for as long as Pauleena is dependent and not want to spend her _youth_ with someone, she can see herself being with."

Pauly, "She knows that she can date if she wants to."

**Biggie says something next that strikes a core, touching on something Pauly has said to Deena. **

"Okay, but I'm sure you made it clear that you don't want it to happen while she is living in the house with you…"

**Pauly is silent and Biggie knows he's hit it right on the head.**

Bigg, "You all are creating illusions in your head of how you think things should be because your _daughter_ needs a _tight-knit Family_. Really, you're hurting each other in the long run by disregarding your true feelings. I bet some shit has already started to come out hasn't it?"

**Pauly is hesitant to tell Biggie anything but he'd rather tell Biggie than anyone else because Biggie has the mature relationship that he eventually wants. **

Pauly, "…We kissed each other the night I went home from Haze, when I said I needed to recharge."

Bigg, "Is that all? Or did you _really recharge_…?"

Pauly smiles, "No…that was it…but I've had these feelings though. We've talked before, but we talk like almost every day now since I've been away this time. I actually _miss_ _her_ as opposed to saying I miss bein home."

**Biggie nods. **

"…There's nothin wrong with that but I think this will be the perfect time to hash this shit out while Pauleena's stayin with Nicole and Jionni. Don't you think?"

Pauly thinks, "We gotta pick her up next month because the girls' Finale taping will start soon and they're going away to some ranch."

Bigg, "You'll be home next week. That's a _full week_ to get this sorted out. Just do it Bro."

**Pauly is in thought and just about comes to his conclusion when his cell phone plays. He looks down at the screen and sighs in frustration. It is the other person who has **_**tried**_** to talk to him just about every day but it is hit or miss. **

**Tonight, it hits. **

Bigg, "That Angel _again_?"

Pauly, "Yeah…I told her in our last convo that she needs to call if she's thinkin about comin to a venue and she's taken that to heart. I think she's tryin to come out to Haze next week, I don't know."

Bigg, "What's up with that? Doesn't she have her job back home?"

Pauly, "I haven't even gotten that deep into a conversation with her about it. I don't know what to do but I gotta talk to her. I don't want her just _showing up_ anymore. It's not about me, I have a job of my own and I can't have people hanging around sayin they know me causin trouble. Not sayin she will…"

Bigg, "Well, she's definitely actin strange lately. I would check that before it gets to that point."

Pauly agrees, "Yeah."

**He goes to his room to call Angel back in private. **

**A/N:** _It is another Super Saturday my friends! I am rested and raring to go! As promised, another Chap before the week is done. Things are going to start revealing themselves in the next posts, so catch up if need be. Alright, make it a good one, Shine on Sunday, and I will see you on the other side! _


	11. The Anxious Phase pt2

_~ The Anxious Phase ~  
_

_pt. 2_

**It is a Monday and Pauly sits eating breakfast alone at home. It is weird coming home and not having Deena there. She told him that she is making moves but he thought she would be back by the time he came home. She decided to stay in California off and on this month, but she will be back today after having stayed a straight week. **

**Before long, Deena is coming through the door. Pauly said he would pick her up but she said he didn't have to worry about it, that she could get a driver to do it. **

"Pauly?! You here?!"

Pauly yells out, "I'm in the kitchen!"

**Soon enough, Deena comes bounding in. Deena is all smiles and it in turn makes Pauly smile. Deena jumps up and hugs Pauly and he embraces her laughing a little. **

Pauly, "How was Cali?"

**Deena steps back and catches her breath. **

"I have so much to tell you but I wanted to do it over breakfast. Sorry I got here so late."

Pauly, "Naw, it's cool. We'll just do dinner lata."

Deena, "Okay."

**Deena places her purse down on the island in the middle of the kitchen and she pulls her phone out of her purse checking it. Pauly in the meantime is checking Deena out. **

**Deena of course has lost weight and has gone through her whole **_**transformation thing**_** before coming into the Shore House last summer but…there is something going on right now. **

Pauly, "You change your hair or somethin'?"

Deena turns around, "No. I didn't change my hair…"

**Pauly shrugs and Deena dismisses it not realizing anything or remembering that she is taking Nicole's little challenge. She then speaks up. **

"Have you heard from Nicole? She said she would call either one of us but my phone's been out of commission."

Pauly, "Nope. Not today."

Deena, "Alright. Well, I'll call her after I settle in. I think she said it would be okay if we got 'Leena late. We just need to figure out when we can go. When do you work next?"

Pauly, "I got Haze this weekend."

Deena, "So you wanna just go right after that? I don't want Nicole to have to keep her longer than she should."

Pauly, "As long as I got nothin that's cool."

**Deena nods her head and leaves the room to use the bathroom. **

**-Later at Dinner-**

**Pauly and Deena dine at a Restaurant at The Hard Rock resort. It works out because Pauly had some things to tie up there anyway, plus being a previous resident, they always take care of him. It is an easy-breezy evening and Deena is telling all of the things happening with her line. **

"So I'll be having a photo shoot soon to play around with some design ideas. I think 'Leena should be the poster baby. What do you think?"

Pauly smiles, "Do you even have to ask? Of course she should. She's the most gorgeous baby I've eva seen."

Deena smiles, "I don't think you should let Nicole hear you say that."

Pauly, "Who cares. Lorenzo's adorable but come on…'Leena's _my _baby girl. Hands down, game ova."

Deena, "So just forget the fact that I gave birth to her, she's _your _baby girl. Okay."

Pauly laughs, "I put her in there."

**Deena shakes her head and swirls her drink.**

"Drunk night…"

**Pauly doesn't touch that statement he just responds. **

"You're on your third glass of wine, you've got a head start in that direction."

Deena, "Yeah, I'd better put a cap on it before 'Leena gets a brother or sister."

**Deena hiccups not really thinking about what she said. That would imply that she and Pauly have sex. To Pauly, the thought crosses his mind just looking at Deena right now. **_**There is definitely something going on…**_

Pauly, "You _sure_ you didn't change your hair?"

Deena, "Why do you keep askin me that? _Shut up_."

**-After Dinner-**

**Deena and Pauly come through the door and have long since settled in for the night. They decided to watch TV until they get drowsy. Deena leaves to get ready for bed and Pauly is about to mess around in the Studio when his cell goes off. He looks at the screen and sighs. **

Pauly picks up, "Yo."

"_Where have you been? I been callin you since yesterday."_

**Pauly looks at the phone and frowns. **

"I just got in today. Chill out."

Angel, "_Well, yesterday you said you'd call me back after you landed in Vegas."_

Pauly, "My flight got in hella early, it wasn't even daylight here. (_Questioning her_) Didn't you have work in the morning?"

She replies, "_I don't work today."_

**That's all she said and Pauly is about to question her further when Deena walks in. **

"Pauly, I put clean towels in the bathrooms I thought. Did you move them?"

**Pauly mutes the phone for a second to answer Deena then he goes back to his conversation when she leaves again. However, he doesn't get a chance to speak. **

Angel, "_Who was that? Are you with the guys_?"

Pauly, "Nah, it was nobody. Don't worry about it."

Angel laughs a little, "_Oh come on. If you're gettin it in, just let me know and I'll hang up._"

He responds, "I'm not doin anything. I am about to get some work done though. I'll call you tomorrow or somethin."

Angel gets antsy, "_Well, wait. You sure you're not lyin and choosin to smash over talkin to me are ya_? _Come on, it's me, it's alright Pauly._"

**It is like Angel is not listening at all. Pauly is getting truly irritated now and he doesn't like feeling that way. **

Pauly, "Angel…there's no chick here, I gotta go _alright_?"

Angel, "_Well, before you go. I just wanted to let you know that I'll definitely be at Haze this weekend. I'm bringin Tasha too, is that cool?_"

Pauly, "Yeah, you told me that before."

**It wasn't really an answer that it is okay or not. Pauly just wants to end the conversation. Soon enough Angel lets him go and he hangs up. He stands there with an uneasy feeling in his stomach but he shakes it off and goes to the studio to forget it. **

**A/N:** *_Magnificent Monday in May* Everyone! Time is really flying. Catching up now; I **will** post again before the end of the week. So...things will take shape now after this part and you may start to see where this is going. I know but let me know what you think. _


	12. The Anxious Phase pt3

_~ The Anxious Phase ~  
_

_pt. 3_

**It is the night before Pauly spins at Haze and Biggie has already called him and let him know that Angel is in town with her friend as a heads-up. Pauly has chosen not to deal with that until he has to. Right now, another issue is on his mind. **

**Pauly still hasn't followed the advice that Biggie gave and talked to Deena. Now it is too late because she is back in California. She decided that while Pauly does his thing on the weekend, that she would take a visit to check on things and get them operable without her being there, before they get Pauleena back home. **

**Right now though he gets a phone call from Nicole. He ends up talking to her the majority of the night, then he goes to prepare one last time before his big night. **

**-The Next Night-**

**Haze is out of control as usual as Pauly does his thing. His friend Ryan even came out for the occasion, not having traveled with the crew in a while. Everyone is on the way to being wasted as the night comes to an end. As usual the crew hangs out by the stage before Pauly finishes his set. Everyone is talking loud to hear the other person. **

Biggie, "Yo what time is it?!"

Jerry, "Almost two!"

Bigg, "Sounds about right! I'm starvin'! I think we'll go get some grub after this!"

Jerry, "Yeah! I'll go find Ryan and round everyone up!"

**Biggie agrees to stay by the stage for when Pauly comes off while Jerry goes on the hunt. **

**Meanwhile, Ryan dances with some random girls while trying to get one of them to come back with him. **

Ryan, "Why don't you come back with us?!"

The girl replies, "Only if my girls can come! Is the room big enough for all us?!"

Ryan responds completely wasted, "Yeah-yeah! We can kick it at Pauly's place!"

**At that moment Angel and Tasha walk up. **

Angel hearing him, "Pauly's place?! What do you mean?!"

**Ryan doesn't even know what he's saying; he is just talking without thinking. **

"Yeah, you know, Pauly's got a house out here! We'll go there…!"

**Angel gets quiet. **_**Pauly never told her that**_**. Before she can get more information, Jerry comes up and tells them to come by the stage so they can leave as soon as Pauly is done. **

**Later on, the crew rounds up and they are making their way to the drivers so that they can get something to eat before heading back to the Suite the guys are put up in. **

**At the restaurant, Angel makes it her business to pull Pauly back for conversation away from the others. **

Angel comes out with it, "So are we headed back to your place after this?"

Pauly looks around, "Yeah, we're goin to the Suite to hang out."

Angel, "That's not what I said. _I said_, are we goin to _your_ place?"

Pauly laughs a little, "I'm confused. Who said I have a place?"

**Angel makes a face and responds. **

"Cut the crap Pauly. Ryan told me earlier tonight. He said we were goin back to your place tonight. _You got a house out here now_? How come you neva told me?"

**Pauly could **_**kill**_** Ryan right now. He responds. **

"No one knows, alright. I'm hardly there; no one really goes there. Ryan is jus talkin outta his ass. He's piss drunk."

Angel pouts, "Why are you hidin it though?"

Pauly changes the subject, "I'm comin back to the Suite to hang out. It's cool, let's have a good time."

**Angel doesn't want to move but Pauly moves her along anyway. **

"_Come on._"

**They then head back to the rest of the crew and they soon eat before going to the Suite. **

**-At the Hotel-**

**No one is acting more crazy than normal so it is a good night after a good set. Pauly has distanced himself to make a call to Deena since he hadn't done so all day. He finishes up his conversation and says goodbye to her before Angel comes to get him. **

Pauly, "Alright Dee'. Get some rest."

**He hangs up and then feels arms hug him. He turns around and Angel is there. He casually hugs her back and then steps away. **

Angel responds having an idea already, "_Dee'_, who's that?"

**Pauly doesn't even answer. Angel smiles, like she likes her, and continues. **

"Is that _Deena_? Your friend from the House?"

**Pauly still doesn't really answer he just laughs. Angel then changes the subject. **

"How's your little girl doin? I seen pictures of her on instagram, she's adorable!"

Pauly responds casually, "She's good, gettin bigger every day."

**Angel staggers and falls into Pauly slightly. **

_Hugging him_, "I know. She looks just like her good-lookin Daddy."

**Angel tries to kiss Pauly and Pauly takes her by the shoulders and pulls her away. **

"Come on Ange' you're white-girl wasted right now. Why don't you go lie down and sleep it off?"

Angel smiles, "Only if you lie down with me?"

**Pauly smiles and shakes his head. **

"Come on. I'll take you to your room."

**When they get there, Pauly sits her on the bed she is sleeping on and he laughs a little when Angel pulls him down with her. **

"What are you doin?"

**Angel forcefully pulls herself on top of Pauly and she leans down to hug him. **

"Come on Pauly, we used to lay in bed all the time and just talk. I just wanna talk with you. I hardly see you anymore."

Pauly, "Well, it doesn't look like your jus tryin to _talk _now."

Angel laughs, "You're the best. I just miss you is all."

Pauly, "Okay, well you don't have to _jump me_ to talk to me. I'm right here, come on, you lie down and I'll sit up…"

**Angel keeps talking. **

"Well of course I'm jumpin you. You're like, so hot now I don't know…"

Pauly, "Ange' it's _me_. You act like we just met."

Angel grabs him, "Do people who just met do this…?"

**Angel lip locks with Pauly and he immediately stops her. **

"Angel _stop_. You're drunk. I'm tellin you to sleep it off."

**Pauly removes himself from the bed and stands up to leave. As he is walking out, she calls out to him.**

"You're leavin' me?! How can you do that? I come to all your shows and this is how you treat me?"

Pauly turns around, "What?"

Angel hiccups, "I'm with you all the time. Even when you don't know it, I watch your back to make sure those girls don't get crazy over you…"

**Pauly thinks that over. Now, it could be the liquor talking but it sounds like Angel is saying that she comes to every show that Pauly does but that doesn't sound right. He has been across every city in the past month. **

**He decides to test it. **

"So…this month alone…How many shows have you been to?"

Angel answers, "I was in Tampa, West Palm, (_hiccuping_) Jacksonville…"

**Her voice trails off as Pauly analyzes that. That's all the Florida shows he has done and he hadn't seen Angel at any of them…he guesses that confirms her saying he doesn't know it…but **_**he didn't know is the point**_**. **

**Since she is spilling her guts right now Pauly questions her further. **

Pauly, "Don't you have your job at the salon back home? What happened to that?"

**He has been waiting for this. Angel answers back. **

"I quit that last year."

Pauly is confused, "_Huh_?! You love that place. You were even considering opening your own nail shop. Why would you give that up?"

Angel smiles, "…Too much money to invest in it. I just wanna travel now. (_Looking at him_) Hey, wouldn't it be cool if I traveled with you?"

**Pauly looks at her with wide eyes. In his head he is thinking, **_**looks like you already are**_**. **

Pauly immediately responds, "How eva much it is, I'll help you out with it Angel but you cannot be serious here…"

Angel, "I think it would be awesome. (_Joking_) _Put me on the payroll like Biggie and Jerry boss_!"

**Pauly shoots that down right away and bids Angel goodnight. Hopefully she'll be in her right mind in the morning, if he's still there. He now goes out to talk to the guys. **

**A/N:** _Dun-dun-duuunn...*Cue the Twilight Zone Theme* . Lol. Looking back on your personal and open comments, yes, it is apparent now that this "Chick" needs to go. It only gets more interesting as we move along. However, it is back to some good ol' Jersey fun in the next Chap. Grateful to all the readers as usual! Have a Super Saturday, sparkle over the weekend, and I will c u on the other side! _


End file.
